The Keith Misadventures
The Keith Misadventures '(also known as ''Keith Gets Grounded, or simply Keith), is the television series airing on guyisbackable since June 18, 2013 until August 20, 2013. The story consists of a boy simply named '''Keith, which gets punished all the time by his parents Simon '''and '''Bridget. The series had 2 seasons. Synopsis Keith Jones, a 9-year old boy, born December 30, 2004 started getting grounded at the age of 8. Mostly, his parents are guilty for that. Kimberly, the Keith's mom, had appeared since Season 2, but during Season 1, she was at job, and groundigns were made as from 8AM until 4PM. His girlfriend, Angel, is lost, but in the episode that Keith dreams about Eric's girlfriend, Erika, it is known that Keith stole Eric's girlfriend. He was a good baby when he was born, but at age of 8, he started doing wrong stuff, meaning he got in dead meat, got held back, got to principal's office, done bad stuff, etc. and his parents must give Keith a plenty of educational show episodes. In June 27, 2013, Keith started selling hot dogs and his dad looked that Keith is selling hot dogs and got afraid and then grounded Keith and after his grounding that dad telled him, he runs into one of his friends' house. Voices Keith Jones, the protagonist, is voiced by Brian. Simon is voiced by his name, how he is named, just like Kimberly. The Keith's teacher, "Brainer", is voiced by Joey. Hippy Hoppy, the "unofficial" Keith's friend is also voiced by Joey. Eric also makes his appearance, but the "Eric" and "Eric's 2nd outfit" are the same, just Eric changed the outfit as a celebrity, or even going to a date. Trivia *During the making of "Keith Goes to Birthday Party and Gets Grounded", there was a glitch: There is a wrong dad of Keith, Diesel, which acts as Simon's dad. Later, the glitch was fixed and the first edition of that episode got removed, for the place of a new revived version, with Simon instead of Diesel. *Keith has different clothes, because it depends how many GoBucks the creator of the series, Guyisbackable, has. *Leslie is Keith's mom in other editions of the series, like in caroline0204's one mostly. *Keith is made by adamkleinschmidt2003, but in different clothes: Keith had a jacket with two necklace and a gold shirt, with beige shorts and white shoes, while in Guyisbackable's version, he has a green-purple T-shirt, blue shorts and dark yellow shoes. *The 2nd episode of Season 1, the episode which has a glitch, is the longest. Every season a longest episode will be posted. *From "Keith Goes to the Movies and Gets Grounded", the series switched to widescreen (16:9), because Blue Mario said that his fans "should enjoy in full screen", depending on monitors' aspect ratio, but must be restricly in 16:9. As from this GoAnimate video, all the animations made by guyisbackable are now on widescreen. One episode of "Ask Guyisbackable" is the very first animation made by guyisbackable to be made in 16:9. Failed "The YouTubers" finale is made with Business Friendly studio, making it the fail of the former "guy9374" account. Cancellation In August 20, 2013, due to the "ruin" of Guy's creativity about making the Keith Misadventures' new episodes, the series will officially be cancelled. The cancellation started during the attempt for the next Keith episode, several days ago, after posting the last Keith episode, Keith Registers a Domain Name. However, the series can still be watched on guyisbackable and the "fansite", Guyisbackable Fansite, which launched on August 2, 2013. Also, the final episode, Keith Says Goodbye, will be posted on August 22, 2013. In the final episode, all people who star (except for guests) will appear in the video. The living room, which mostly takes groundings, will be replaced with a white background. Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Grounded Series